Backfire
by neverlands-star
Summary: *formerly known as Crossfire* This story is being rewritten as "Crossfire" which is up now. I'm leaving this up for now so my readers can be informed of everything.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over, fingers curlinginto the soft, downy comforter that covered the hotel bed. I was tired, beyond tired. I felt like a million weights were pressing down on my chest, crushing my. I pried my bleary eyes open, groaning whenever my eyes saw that it was past eight o'clock in the morning. Which meant that I was late.

As usual.

Throwing the covers back, I climbed out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, wincing as soon as my bare feet hit the cold tile. My blonde hair was a mess of tangles which quickly ran a brush through before brushing my teeth and splashing my face with cold water. I quickly applied eyeliner and a bit of mascara before loping back into the hotel room where my bags were waiting.

I stumbled into a pair of worn-out jeans and a black t-shirt, slipping my shoes onto my feet. Whenever I had all of my things stuffed into my suitcase I slung the strap over my shoulder without a problem. I hadn't packed light, not by a long-shot, but the bags? As light as a feather.

"Well uncle dearest isn't going to be pleased when I get there…" I muttered to myself when I checked my phone only to see I had several missed calls. I shook my head as I headed down to pay for my room, and then walked out to my car where I discarded the bags in the backseat.

I swung into the driver's side, hoping my uncle had gotten everything settled at the school. My moving in with my uncle and cousin…well it hadn't exactly been planned. I didn't have a choice though, plus it was my senior year of high school. My mom would want me to finish instead of quitting and 'throwing my life away'. Like my life could be thrown away anymore. I could never be the 'normal' girl my mom had always wanted me to be.

Mom, at least, had known that from the start.

I tried calling my uncle back, only to find it going straight to voicemail. I wasn't surprised, nor was I in the least bit offended. I knew with him being sheriff he stayed pretty busy.

"Excuses, excuses." I said aloud, not really meaning to. I rolled my bottom lip into my mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully as I sped down the highway, reaching over to turn the radio on. A rap song blasted through the speakers, and I instantly flicked it to a rock station, the music I much preferred.

"I like apples and bananas, I like-" I clamped my mouth shut to stop myself from singing the silly song any longer. I shook my head and muttered under my breath, "I've been by myself too long. I think I've finally gone insane."

Thankfully Beacon Hills wasn't too far off from the town I'd stopped in for the night, something I was more than thankful for. However, whenever I got to my new home I saw that neither my uncle nor my cousin happened to be home. Not that I was surprised. It _was_ thirty minutes after eight now, which meant my cousin was probably at school and my uncle was working.

So instead of attempting to break in the more than likely locked house, I pulled away and started to drive around, searching for my new school. Beacon Hills High School luckily wasn't a hard place to find, so before I knew it I was pulling into the school parking lot and killing the engine of my car.

Students milled about, heading to the next class. I threw my car door open and stepped out, eyes scanning the grounds until they landed on a very familiar boy walking around. My eyebrows rose as I locked my doors and started to head towards my cousin. Teenagers cast wary glances my way, but I just ignored them. Instead I quickened my pace.

"Stiles!" I snickered whenever Stiles jumped at the sound of his voice.

Stiles spun around, his eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice, until they landed on a smirking me. His body practically sagged with relief whenever he saw who it was, and then he straightened up and narrowed his eyes at me. "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!"

I gasped in exaggeration, my hand flying to my heart as if I were offended. "Why I would _never_." I tossed Stiles a wink as I fell into step beside him. "Long time no see Stiles." I teased.

Stiles pushed my in the arm, rolling his eyes. "You're the one that pulled a disappearing act the past three years! What are you doing here anyway? At the school I mean."

"I figured I'd come check it out. Get my schedule and stuff. And I haven't pulled a 'disappearing act' as you say. I've just been rather…busy." I finished lamely, if not rather elusively. Like I could tell Stiles just what I'd been doing the past three years.

"Busy with _what_ exactly?" Stiles questioned, giving me an accusatory look.

"Huh? Oh nothing…or to say…nothing that's any of your business."

"Stiles!" A boy's voice suddenly interrupted Stiles from saying anything else, not to mention making him jump in surprise again. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing, but Stiles friend, Scott, who I'd met once or twice when visiting. "Have you-" Scott stopped mid-sentence when he realized I was standing right there. "Oh Dani…it's…been a while." Scott shifted his weight onto his other foot, his brown eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was noticing the same thing about me that I was about him. "Like I told Stiles, just been busy with some things." I shrugged my shoulders carelessly; acting like it wasn't a big deal. But it was. It really was.

"Um…" Scott rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his eyes flickering in-between me and Stiles. "Can I uh…talk to Stiles…?"

"In private? Sure." I flashed a smile. "I've gotta go get my schedule and stuff anyway. See you guys later."

I started to walk off, my head ever so slightly tilted to the side as Stiles pushed against Scott's arm. "Dude what's so important?" A small smile tugged at my lips as I tuned them out, instead choosing to search for the office. My eyes darted around as I trailed down the hallway, pausing because I suddenly wasn't so sure I was going the right way.

"Lost?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see a pretty brunette girl standing just a few paces behind me, smiling and showing off her dimples. I offered the smile back and nodded. "Just a little bit. Could you point me towards the office?"

The girl laughed, then jerked her head towards the way I'd come. "It's back that way, take a right down the hall and you'll be there."

My grin widened. "Thanks. Dani by the way. Nice to meet you."  
"I'm Allison." She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you too."

I bit my bottom lip as the bell rung, signaling the start of another class. "Anywho thanks for pointing me in the right direction Allison."

"Not a problem." And at that Allison gave me another smile and walked around me to head on to another class.

I walked in the opposite direction, taking a right down the hall she'd directed me to and soon I found the office. I talked to the secretary, getting my locker number, and my schedule. After that she sent me off to search for my very first class of the day, which was when I was struck with the realization that I didn't have any sort of supplies for school.

I twisted my lips in a scowl at the thought, but then brushed it off. I could get them later, after school maybe. Who knew, maybe I'd even try to freak Stiles out a bit.

A/N~

TEEN WOLF!

Ahem…anywho. This is the beginning of my new le fan fiction which I plllannn to actually finish. And who watched tonight's episode? Ohmygosh I wanted to stab this Erica character with a spoon. O.o

Anyways. Opinions? Remember reviews=motivation to write. If I don't think anybody's reading I have a habit to…not write.

Toodles until next update ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~**

**So my fellow and lovely readers.**

**As you may or may not know, I have totally restarted this story. And if you're interested in reading the new one (which follows S3 instead of S2) go check out "Crossfire"! (No, really, I'm begging you xD) **

**I'd really like feedback, and I'd really like for all of my readers from the original story "Crossfire" to check out the new version (because I love you guys 'kay?).**

**I've also changed my username from Iggy'sGirl15 to neverlands-star. Because I literally made this account when I was 15. I was young...and a fan of Maximum Ride. **

**Love you all!**

**~neverlands-star**


End file.
